


boysgame

by frances_sin



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, sexgame
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-06
Updated: 2018-07-06
Packaged: 2019-06-06 05:39:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15188006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frances_sin/pseuds/frances_sin





	boysgame

“你昏过去了。”  
他从混沌中被疼痛唤醒，熟悉的声音像一只冰冷的手从他的尾椎抚上他的背脊，没有体温的吸血鬼本不该感到寒冷，但身后克制不住的轻笑让他忍不住瑟缩，手腕被扣上的银链轻轻摇晃，牢笼上的铁环和刀刃是年少的吸血鬼睁开眼睛时看到的第一幕影像。  
“我还在想你会在多久之后醒来。”人类的体温不再是记忆里温暖的触感，只能让他心底发冷，那个人的嘴唇贴着他的后颈滑下，和他的身体紧贴的手搅出冷酷的黏腻水声，伤疤在不断的再生与撕裂中变成，他能感受到每一滴血流出身体擦过男人的手指、戒指和钉着他的那枚十字架的轨迹，忽远忽近的血腥气勾出身体里最原始的渴求。  
属于怪物的那部分正在醒来。  
他咬住下唇压下那声抽气，跨骑在他身上的那个男人和他下滑的嘴唇一起离开，他睁着眼茫然地看着吊着自己的那枚铁环，在施暴者的温度完全消失之前，无法克制地在男人的手猛地攥紧后脑汗湿的头发时发出和被圈养的宠物一样讨好的呼噜声。  
“究竟什么才能喂饱你，小怪物？”和贴上他的嘴唇的那双温热嘴唇截然相反的冷漠问题在激出他屈辱的泪水之前，男人舌尖还没散开的那点血腥味就已经俘获了他的神经。  
“是你，神父。”他吸吮染血的舌尖，听到自己发出不像是自己的轻柔呻吟，男人褐色的眼睛里倒影出被束缚的猎物放大的瞳孔，对血液的渴求为他带来了一只苍白的俘虏。消瘦的神父顺着猎物仰起的脖颈按上他的心房，“骗子。”  
原本该是心脏的位置早已不会跳动，但还是泛上莫名的酸楚。  
詹姆。  
他在男人恶劣的吮吸中无声叫出那个名字，被神父放开的腰胯蹭过男人的裤腰，疼痛与对食物的渴求将他的身体分成两半。那仿佛已经是两个灵魂。神父按着钉进他身体的十字架下压，他的汗水在银质十字架的带来的灼痛中滚滚落下，他被铐住的双手让他甚至无法跪下，他被泪水和汗水挤进眼睛酸痛地睁不开眼，身体完全脱离掌控的感觉令人恐惧，但疼痛最深处还残留着期待。  
是对血液的期待？或者其他什么。他已经忘记了。疲惫的吸血鬼闭上眼睛，空气里全是铁器与血腥味，他的嘴巴里却泛上蜂蜜蛋糕的味道，有点烤糊了，但并不影响苹果酱的美味。  
于是他错过了神父那个交织着冷酷与怜惜的微笑。男人轻轻在胸口画出十字，弯腰亲吻那枚十字架，“主与你同在。”那只手托起他的下颌，“这个时候你总是像个人类。”  
温暖的指腹擦去他不知道什么时候落下的泪水，他翘起嘴唇，情不自禁地磨蹭男人的手指，宠物般的举动只得到一记掌掴。  
“还不到开饭时间。”


End file.
